


No Title

by Aunder



Series: From A Child's Eyes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a girl named Isabel. You all have heard the rumor that every person has a doppel ganger right? Well, who remembers Isabel from Levi's past? I do. Meet Isabel Magnolia. With her small stature, big green eyes, and soft brown hair in pigtails, you probably wouldn't even look twice if you saw her walking down the street. Except for her jacket. The wings of freedom on her jacket prevent you from seeing anything but how young she is. And she hates it.<br/>One shot<br/>may possibly be turned into a story, I have a draft written out in a notebook somewhere but...yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter Up~! Stick around to see more of Isabel's adventures. A word of timing on this too. This takes place about two weeks after Annie becomes encased in crystal.

“Connie, Connie~!”

A boy with a closely shaven head turned around while a young girl with bright green eyes and long brown hair came running to him. He knelt down beside her.

She sniffled.

“Are you really leaving Connie?” She asked.

He smiled, ruffled her hair and stood, looking wistfully up at the sky.

“Yeah, I’m gonna show the world who I am, and one day, I’ll come back and give you a ride on my 3g gear!”

The boy looked back at the girl, who grinned.

“Can we take Kitty too?”

He nodded, and then waved and walked down the road, not once looking back. The girl stood on tiptoes and waved with all her might.

“Bye bye~! Bye Connie Bye!” She called.

“Isabel!” A sharp voice called. “Your sisters awake!”

The girl turned towards the village.

“Coming Miss K!” She ran towards the village, to where a woman was trying to calm down a crying child.

The girl sat down, and the woman handed the baby to her. The young thing quieted down immediately when the girl started humming, and the woman walked away to start dinner.

This was my everyday life before everything went wrong. I honestly should’ve taken Kitty and gone with him. Then she would have lived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME~SKIP~FOUR~YEARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting Kitty dressed for a picnic. Every year there was this thing the village did where everyone came together to eat and dance by a stream in the forest. It was a beautiful little clearing that was surrounded by flowers and green leaves that shaded us from the evening sun.

I finished dressing Kitty, and was tieing a bow around her head when I heard a scream. I startled, and Kitty looked at me for an answer. Her eyes told me what she couldn’t say. ‘What’s happening? What was that?’

I shook my head, and took her hand, not noticing the box was so loose on her head.

“One of the kids must have fallen into the stream again, nothing to worry about.”

She nodded, and walked along beside me, while walking, she eventually let go of my hand, and started drawing in a little notebook. I smiled, she had always been artistic, even though at 5 years old she couldn’t speak at all, and although she couldn’t write, she had always been an excellent artist from when she was little. She stopped suddenly, as if aware of something, and then finished her drawing. While I looked at  her in wonder, Kitty tore out the page and tied a piece of string around it, then picking a large flower and (after putting the paper in a small leather bag), placed it in the middle of the flower. She bent down, and put the flower gently in the stream. I watched with her as it slowly floated away.

 “Kitty? What was-“

_Boom._

Kitty looked at me fearfully, and dove into my arms. I held her close as I looked around. That wasn’t thunder, so what?... Then I saw something I had overlooked before, there was bright red on one of the trees, and if I looked closer, at the edge of the clearing up ahead was a large giant.

_Titan._

That was the first thought that went through my head. But how? The Wall Maria hadn’t been breached…so…Then I froze. The titan lifted it’s head up, and slowly turned around towards me and Kitty. I backed up, and grabbed Kitty’s hand and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the titan running to catch us though, and I knew it would eventually get us, but if I could distract it long enough Kitty could get away and hitch a ride with a merchant group by the road. She would be safe.

I felt a small hand slip from mine, and I stopped and turned around. With horror filled eyes, I watch Kitty smile at me, then point towards the road. I shook my head, and ran forwards to grab her hand.

“No.”  
I stopped and looked at her in shock. The first word she’s ever said, and this is what it is? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Finnick, a friend of mine, shake his head and start to pull me away. I turned towards Kitty, and tried to fight Finnick, to save her.

“No, no Finnick, get her, get Kitty first! Finnick let me go! I have to save her! Finnick!” My cries became louder and more frantic, until Finnick started to run, causing me to stumble, I trippped. Which made him stop to help me up as fast as he could. I turned to get up to get Kitty, and froze. What I saw made my heart stop.

I saw her in the hands of the giant, obviously in severe pain.

“Kit-“  
She looked right at me and shook her head. I saw the titan lift Kitty up to his mouth and saw Kitty close her eyes and smile sadly, Finnick got me to my feet, and started pulling me away. This time, I ran too, and as we were almost out of seeing distance, I turned around one last time, in time to see Kitty mouth something, before it all went red.

I black out after that, so I don’t remember much. Finnick said he saw something snap in me that day, like a switch had been flipped. Later, after we reached the city, I walked away and tore the hair ribbon I had somehow grabbed from Kitty, then put my hair up in pigtails before signing up for the military. I put down a fake age, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to prove it if I didn’t have any records. My only family was dead. And Finnick didn’t count as a blood relative. He said that he couldn’t stop me, and decided to sign up with me.

So I guess that brings us to now, doesn’t it? Before we go any further, let me introduce myself.

My name is Isabel Magnolia, I’m 9 years old. Skilled at combat training, stronger than I look. Yeah, I know what your thinking, your only nine! How did you learn all of that?! Well, living in a village near a bandit camp will naturally train you to be on your toes when in a situation, the combat and survival skills just came with the package.

Kitty is my sister, she was 4 when she died. I don’t remember my parents, and I honestly don’t plan on ever reuniting with them. They abandoned me and my sister a little while after she was born. My first memory is of holding my sister, trying to stay warm when Connie found me while chopping wood.

Well, that’s all for now. I heard somewhere that writing this down will help me later on in life. I guess till next time then.

 

                                                                        Sincerely,

                                                                                                Isabel Magnolia


End file.
